


Late

by chatoyant_i



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Getting off in an alcove, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Making Out, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatoyant_i/pseuds/chatoyant_i
Summary: Potions class can wait.





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first post. I wrote this awhile ago and I think I meant to go somewhere with it but I've forgotten completely. So I'm going to pretend I'm one of those cool writers that posts little vignettes but really it's cause I can't finish anything (working on that though!)

*

    It thrilled Harry, entirely. He was so close to Malfoy, touching him and knowing he wanted it, needed it desperately and could not hide it. 

 

    “I like you like this,” he said, running his nose up the side of Malfoy’s throat, “I like getting to see this side of you, I like that you let me.” He pressed Malfoy up against cool brick. They were going to be late for Potions.

 

    “Let you?” Malfoy drawled as though he meant Harry to doubt it. Harry smiled against his neck and pulled back, just enough to look Malfoy in the eye. He felt magnetic, being this close to him, feeling his body - warm and solid and new. His arms were wrapped around Malfoy, hands splayed where they could feel muscle shifting beneath skin, and along his ribs which expanded and contracted a-rhythmically. Harry desperately wanted to learn all about Malfoy. To feel his breath, to know how his body worked and to understand it’s most subtle signals and tells - yes, Harry wanted that.

 

    “Let me,” Harry said softly, his lips close to Malfoy’s but not quite close enough. Malfoy’s face he knew, and he could see Malfoy working to hide the effect Harry’s words had on him. Cruelly, Harry angled his face closer and closer, almost to kiss him but stopped right before contact. Malfoy's lips twitched and he flinched, as though catching himself from falling and over correcting. He opened his mouth to speak and Harry kissed him, catching his sharp inhale and liking it. Malfoy moved instinctively, as if to push him away but when Harry deepened their kiss, the action smoothed into a long slow grind. 

 

    They were in a cold, musty alcove off the corridor the Weasley Twins once turned into a swamp. The air still smelt a bit foul, and most students avoided the area entirely which made Harry feel bold and a bit reckless. He could barely believe Malfoy was here, and he knew no one would come looking for them. They could do anything they wanted.

 

    They were very very late for Potions.


End file.
